LORD CHAOS
by AJRULEZ1
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy and he leaves.
1. Chapter 1

I am planning to propose to Annabeth on our dinner date tonight at the beach. I go to the beach to set up and I see Annabeth kissing my brother Jace. I then yell, "Annabeth why?"

Then I run to my cabin not bothering to hear what Annabeth has to say. I grab my clothes, riptide, 2 handfuls of drachmas, 1000 mortal dollars, my favorite book series The Mortal Instruments, and a blanket. Before I go I leave a note on my bed for Chiron. I run to the camp borders and when I get to Thalia's tree I think take care of them Thalia and please don't look for me. Then I leave to never come back' or so I think...

 **HELLO EVERYONE PLEASE CONTINUE READING MY STORY**


	2. Chapter 2

Once I pass the border I run to a road. When I see the road I get ready to leave the forest, when a black portal opens and a tall guy comes out. He says, "My name is Chaos creator of all. I would like you to join my army and be my second in command. Will you?"

"Yes", I say. "No one here cares for me."

He reopens the portal and says, "Lets go."

 **PLANET CHAOS**

He takes me to the throne room where he says the army is. When we get there only one person is there and introduces her self as Casanova Hunter, Cas for short. Her godly parent is Ares and her mom is a demigod who is the daughter of Pan. So Cas has battle strategy and powers of the wild. Chaos says, "Casanova this is Percy Jackson he is the commander of the soon to be army. Percy you are allowed to bring some people back from the dead for the army. who would you like?"

I say, "Zoe, Luke, Ethan, Charles, Selena, Bianca, Micheal, Lee."

"Okay there is your army Percy."

"Call me Telos (end)."


	3. Chapter 3

Today is our first mission. We are supposed to save a girl named Iriesl. We head to our jet and set to auto pilot to Chimagon, Earth. We get there and I see the most beautiful girl ever fighting 10 hellhounds, 2 hydra beasts, and the Minotaur again. I snap my fingers and all the monster are gone. Did I forget to tell you that I have all of Chaos's powers and that I am his heir.

- **FLASHBACK-**

We are in the throne room when Chaos walks in and says, "Telos, you are my heir and I am going to give you all my powers. This will hurt so be prepared."

Chaos sends a light beam and it hits me in the chest and I start to scream in pain. Cas comes in and sees me withering on the floor in pain and says, "What did you do to him."

He responds by saying, "I am giving him my powers"

"Okay", Cas says.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Iriesl turns around and looks at me surprised and I say, "My name is Telos welcome to Chaos's army."

 **THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. LEAVE A COMMENT, CONTINUE READING, AND READ MY OTHER STORIES.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am on planet 2163 when I see a girl being attacked by Alaines. I go up to the Alaines and say, "Let her go."

Alaines know what I am so they don't attack me and they listen to me. I say to the girl, "What's your name?"

"Chloe", she says.

"Well Chloe why are you on planet 2163?"

"My dad said _I wasn't worth Earth unless Percy Jackson my brother was on Earth."_

I growl and say, "Would you like to join Chaos's army and me your brother Percy Jackson?"

"Yes!", she says as her green eyes light up.


	5. Chapter 5

I am called to Chaos's office, and I say "Yes lord Chaos."

He says, "Telos call me Chaos or Father and youmustreturntoearthtostopgaeakronosthegiantsandthetitansandalsostayatcamphalf-blood."

"What", I say

He repeats, "You must return to Earth to stop Games, Kronos, the Giants, and the Titans and also you must stay at camp half blood."

"What!", I say angrily.

 **OVER ON PLANET 2163**

*BOOM*

 **BACK ON PLANET CHAOS**

"Telos calm down."

"No."

"Iriesl come to my office stat."

"Yes fath-"

"Oh."

"Telos calm down", she says as she puts her hand on me.

I visibly calm down and lean into her. Also I mumble, "Iriesl."

"Now why are you mad?", she asks right before she kisses me.

"Because we have to go back to Earth", I mumble.

"It's okay baby. Now are you calm?"

"Yes."

"Now lets go pack and tell the others,"


	6. Chapter 6

I go into the training room with Iriesl to tell the others I go up to Luke and say, "Gather everyone up."

He does as told and when he comes back I announce that we have to return and they all groan.


	7. Chapter 7

We all pack our bags as we get ready to go back to Earth and Camp Half-Blood. I go into our ship since Chaos doesn't want to scare the campers by teleporting. I disagree with him. These campers ruined my life so they do deserve a scare. I finish preparing the ship and call everyone in. When they get in I say, "Is everybody ready?"

They all simultaneously respond; "Yes."

We get in and I start the ship. Then the ship is on its course from planet Chaos to planet Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

I arrive at Camp Half-Blood with my warriors and we climb off the ship. When we are off the ship the campers are there waiting to greet us with Annabeth in front. Annabeth kindly asks if we will remove our masks and I say, "Whoever wants to can but I will not force them."

All of my warriors except for Rana, Learo, and Charis remove their masks. Annabeth then asks, "Will you remove your mask?"

I think about it and say, "Yes."

So I remove it.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

As there leader removes his mask I think who could it be? When it is off I see that is Percy and I gasp. He looks and me with a sad look, and I ask if I can talk to him and he says yes. "Percy", I say, "I don't know why I did it I seemed forced or something will you forgive me."

He says, "Yes I forgive you but I know you and the next thing you'll ask is if we can get back together and we can't because I'm with somebody else. I am sorry Annabeth but I didn't think I'd ever come back to earth anyways."

By the time he finishes I'm in tears and I wrap my arms around him soaking his shirt with by tears and say, "I missed you Seaweed Brain."

He then wraps his arms around me saying I missed you to WIse Girl.


End file.
